Hold on
by Midnight-Rose4563
Summary: Fang hates life ever since the love of his life,or so he thought, dumped him.Max on the other hand loves life and wants to make a difference in the world.Max has a blog that gives advice to people with tough situations.Fang Doesnt know is that the person on the other side of the computer screen has a crush on him.Max&Fang PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1:Finding the blog

**Hold On:**

**ME: Yes a new story. I got it from a song by a band.**

**So sit back relax and enjoy the story!**

_If you are questioning life, don' live for a reason. We have somebody we love and care for. If someone pushes you or bullies you, ignore them. Block them out. Hater`s Will be haters. They don't have anything better to do and they were most likely in your spot right now._

_Like I said, If you are questioning live, don't. To all the friendless, you have a friend. Me and everyone here._

_Soar On,_

_Wings_Love_Forever013._

_P.s. Have a question for me? Or just want to talk to me; I'll be doing a live chat tomorrow. Be there!_

I stared blankly at the computer screen, rereading it many time. Whoever this person was, Is amazing. They write things for people worse off then me. I got dumped by my girlfriend of a year and was going to kill myself, but this blog is meant for me. They write things other people need to hear. I turned off my laptop and went to bed, thinking about the post I just read….

* * *

Max just posted a new post to her blog when she heard a knock on the door. She turned to look at it as it opened to reveal her stepmom Valencia ride."Lights out honey, Its pat 11oclock,get some rest."She said with a kind gentle voice."Okay valenica, Love you. "She said as she got into bed. Valencia smiled."Love you to max, Goodnight." She said turning of her computer and light and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Max wrote on the blog because she almost lost her brother due to wanted to change the world every little way she wanted every one to have a say in the world,To have a friend in the world,Manly to know that they are put her amazing writing skills to work and made a blog,that later became one of the most popular websites in loved what she did, and she had a real talent in writing and girls need advice on clothes or hair,But this blog was for people who worried about themselves,if they would be forever lonely or made it her goal to make differnce in the world even if she was only 16.

**Me: Okay so I just came up with the story idea just a few hours ago and turned it into a chapter. So ill update later after I get everything worked out. Check my blog for any info, the links on my profile.**

**Bye!**

**P.s. Can anyone help me update chapters? I've been having troubles with it for sooo long! Pm if you can help me!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Blog Author

I woke up to my alarm going off. Slamming my hand on it to shut it up, i groaned and got out of bed. I`m not a morning person if you haven't noticed. I randomly pick some clothes from my closet and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I got out I brushed my hair and put it in a sloppy ponytail. Grabbing my bag and walking down stairs I Smelled coffee and run over there to see a fresh pot waiting for me. Plus A note that read,

'Went into work Early,Don`t be late to school, Ari will pick you up after school."So i drank my coffee and grabbed a bagel, quickly put cream cheese on it Then running out of the house. Locking the door behind me, I grab my skateboard and helmet and ride off to school, still eating my bagel.

Once I get there my friend Lissa steps out of her dads' car."Hey Lissa."I said as I walked towards her.

."Oh hey max, what's up?"She said as we walked to the school.

"Not much, did you try out for the play?"I asked as we walked into the school, the halls filled lockers and kids.

"Yea, did you?"She asked dodging a kid flying through the halls who not paying any attention."Yea but the roles aren't posted yet, so we have to wait till tomarow "She nodded then asked,

"So did you see Wings_Love_Forever013 new post on Their fashion blog? And Their Hot spot blog?" okay so I have more than one blog.I have 5 of them but a lot of people don't know who I am. I mean that they don't know that I'm the blogger. As you can tell most of my friends don't know since they are loudmouths. Only my best guy friends know I'm the blogger who are Sam and Dylan. They get me all the pictures I need and a cover up story if I need one to get people off my back.

"Yea I saw it, it was funny."I remember it was a picture of the mayor's daughter drunk off her ass at a local teen bar. I said that even she needs to let loose. And I guess this is the way she lets loose.

"Hey ladies, talking about the blogger and her post again I'm guessing?"Sam said and slung his arms over our shoulders. I stomp on his foot since he said 'she'. Nobody knows what gender I am on the blog ether so it's hard to keep it a secret.

"Why yes we are, and how do you know the bloggers a girl?"Lissa asked, oh he better lie if he wanted to live to see tomarow.

"OH it's just a guess, since j.j reads the blog a lot."He nervously said, scratching the back of his head .Good thing Lissa bought it or else he would be as lissa opened her mouth to say something, the bell rang to go to Homeroom. For homeroom I have Mr. Harrison for honors Calculus, a super easy class since I'm good at math. I may hate it but I need to learn it to graduate. Lissa was drooling over the teacher since he was also the swim coach so he was pretty cute. He was only 33 and mainly almost all the girls have a crush on him.

Almost a minute before the bell a guy came running into the classroom. His name Nick is so hot. He was a dorky little boy until 7th grade summer. Our moms are friends, but we aren't friends. We don't hate each other ether; we just don't talk to each other a lot. But once I saw him shirtless, and wow I almost died. He didn't see me so that's good and I would have died of embrasement if her did see me. But I also changed. I was sent to my Aunt Karen's for awhile with ari when dad got Karen is a heath freak so we were on a diet with no candy or didn`t stop us from seeking candy in the i was no longer the girl with a nerdy loner figure, but a girl with a sporty figure.

Anyways class went by fast and I was heading to my next class. Lissa left since she has a class in the front of the school and she didn't want to be late. So I was walking to class when someone came up to me."Yes Dylan?"I asked not even turning around to face him.

"Damn how'd you know it was me?"He asked walking next to me.

"Maybe you aren't a ninja or you've done that too many times"I replied as we walked into history class. and I`ll spare you all the boring details. I took notes, daydreamed about stuff you don't need to know, went to the next class, did the assignment and read a book, Went to the next class and was the first to turn in the class work. Then ate lunch, and went to the rest of my classes, nothing happened that was interesting. I got in ari`s car and we talked till we got home. He went to get some food while I was on the coach writing a new post for my beauty and the beat blog. It's about latest fashion tips and the newest hit music. I posted it and went to post on my other blogs. I was almost done when I heard ari`s car pull into the garage.

"Hey I got some pizza and soda, if it's alright."He said setting the pizza and soda down on the coffee table.

"That's fine; get me a cup with ice please?"He nodded and went to go get a cup. I posted what I just made on my blog, and dug into the pizza while watching TV. I and ari watched some show he liked and it was pretty funny. I was on my 5th slice of pizza when my laptop made a noise which meant I had an email. Putting my slice down and looked at my email,It turned out that someone emailed me. I looked at it and almost chocked when I saw the _Firefly_90,Which was Lisa's username since we have each others email. Of course I have 2 emails so she wouldn't find out, but I read her email and she said she loved my blog and I got an idea.

I messaged her back asking if she would like to be a part of my next post. Knowing Lissa she would, squeal like a maniac, run around the house telling her family, then text her friends, and then would post whatever she was happy about on Facebook. I know this because she got tickets to a Justin Timberlake movie premiere and invited me. She actually fainted. Only 3 minutes passed until I got a phone call.

"GUESS WHAT!"She yelled.

"Ummm what?"I questioned, already knowing what she had to tell me.

"I got an email from the blogger and got asked if I wanted to be in their next post!"

So we talked for awhile till she had to hang up. My step mom had just gotten home so we were waiting for my dad to come home so we could go out to eat to celebrate my step moms promotion. I was on my blog showing ari what I posted and my step mom was watching TV when my dad came home.

"Hey dad."Me and ari simotalisly said before he could sneak up on us and scare us like he did when we were younger. He sighed then went to go see my step mom.

"So what is the point of the blog your on right now?"Ari asked as I showed him my beauty and the beat blog about fashion and music."The point is just to point out things I like or other people like. And my food one is for great places to eat, Recipes and other food things."

He nodded and took my laptop and was typing something on it. He then gave it back but I didn't get to see what he wrote since we had to leave to eat dinner.

We got to the Old spaghetti factory and put our names in. While we waited I sat down in the big Chair that resembled a throne but when i got over to it ari was already sitting there. So I plopped down onto his lap and he grunted when I landed on him.

"Dam max, how much do you weight?"He asked "I barley weight 150. looks who's talking, you're chubbier than me."

I laughed as I pinched his cheeks' and used the voice our grandma would use on him when he was younger,"Who`s a chubby wubby?You are, oh yes you are."

He blushed a bright red and I just laughed at his embarrassed face. Our dad laughed from above us and we looked to see him

"Come on you two, let's got sit and eat."

So we got up and walked to the table our waitress showed us. We sat down and looked at our menu's.I had to go to the bathroom so I told ari what I wanted if the waitress comes back before I'm back and headed to the bathroom. I was going wash my hands when I see a little girl around the age of 6 trying to wash her hands

."Do you need any help?"I asked the little girl. She looked up at me and she looked adorable. She had golden blonde hair that it looked like a halo and bright baby blue eyes. She nodded and I picked her up and she bent over and washed her hands. After she dried them off she turned to me and smiled at me. She then singled in sign Language a thank you. Ah so she can't talk. Luckily I took 3 years of sign language. I smiled back and signed back a welcome. She giggled and asked what my name was.

_My name is max, what about your name?_

_My name is angelica but angel for short._

_I love your name, it's a pretty name._

_Thank you!I got to go, bye max!_

_Bye angel._

With that angel ran out of the bathroom and I washed my hands and left to go back to my table. Once I got back, a nice Oreo masterpiece shake was waiting for me. I sat down and had a sip of my shake. Yum.

"What took you so long max, you fall in?"Ari asked.

"No I'm not like you, I had to wait."Ari blushed a beat red when I answered him. The lady came back and took our orders. As we were waiting I saw angel and what looked like her family walking to a table.

What I didn't expect was the Nick Calloway was her brother. He was carrying her and he was wearing a white shirt instead of a black on he usually wears at school. And he had a hint of a smile on his lips. He never really smiled at school either but girls still swooned over him. Angel and her family sat down at a table not too far away from us, and as they sat down angel noticed me and waved. I waved back and turned my attention back to my table witch our food had arrived.

But I noticed out the Corner of my eyes was angel pointing to me and saying something in sign language and fang looked over at me. He got a great view of me with a mouth full of spaghetti and my brother ari shoving his food into his mouth like he hasn't ate anything in days. Very appealing.

**Me: So I'm ending it here. I was going to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Next chapter is Angel`s POV. She is going to play a major role in fang`s journey of finding out who the Anonymous Blogger is going to be. Next Chapter is going to be longer, I promise. I have been thinking about the whole plot and I've basically got it all planned out so I won't get writers block on a chapter idea….I hope. Anyways check my blog and polyvore for anything important involving stories.**

**Bye!**

**edited on 11/21**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting Angel

Me: As I promised, the third chapter!I have to give a huge thanks to VampiresExplodeInLight for helping me understand how to update.

Max: So are you going to let me free like you promised?

Me: Where have you been?

Max:-_- I was locked in your closet. Where else would I have been?

Me: Oh that's why I heard the scratching in the middle of the night….

Max: Whatever, just get on with the chapter.

Angel`s Pov:

I was at spaghetti factory with my big brother and parents. We got news that later on when I'm older, my voice would come back. When I was 1, I got a serious illness and caused many asthma attacks that hurt my lungs so i coundnt `t talk.

I don't mind being mute thought. But anyways, as we were walking into the room I saw a girl about my brother's age with pretty blonde hair and an older boy that looked a year or 2 older than the girl with sandy blonde hair. They were obviously siblings; I could tell by the way they were messing with each were funny to watch, even when the girl sat on him and pinched his cheeks.

We sat down at table in the bar since there wasn't anymore seeing left in the main waiting room and I went over to the kids area to play with the toys they had on the table. I was able to build a house out of Lincoln logs Before I had to go to the up to my mom and said in sing language I needed to go to the bathroom, Since I was right around the corner, I was able to go by myself without someone coming in with me. It was mainly my mom since daddy didn't want to go in the girl's room. I got out and went to wash my hand but I couldn't reach.'I hate being short.' i thought,barley being able to stare at my reflection.

Then The girl I saw earlier came in and she noticed I was having trouble since she asked "You need some help?"I nodded and she came over to me and picked me up by my waist and I leaded over and washed my hands. After I did so, my hands smelt funny from the soap. I turned to the girl and singed **_thank you for helping me._** She smiled and signed back _your welcome_**_. _**I giggled because she knew sign language and I was happy I didn't have to worry about her understanding me.

_My name is max, what about your name?_

_My name is angelica but angel for short._

_I love your name, it's a pretty name._

_Thank you!I got to go, bye max!_

_Bye angel._

I ran out of the bathroom and back to my family. I sat on Fang`s lap since he picked me up and played on his I phone on a cupcake app since i love cupcakes, mainly ones with a lot of sprinkles. A few minutes later our names got called so we followed the waitress to our table and sat down.

We ordered our food and I began to color my menu with the crayons they gave me. My mom's phone rang so she went out to answer the phone. The lady came back a set a warm loaf of bread in front of us saying that she would have our dinner ready soon."Want a piece angel?" Fang asked me and i nodded. He cut me a middle piece since i didn`t like the end because It had too much crust for me and crust was nasty and tasted like nothing. I ate my first piece while trying to color my menu but the butter got onto it and crumbs were falling everywhere. I gave up on coloring and just ate my bread any daydreamed about different things.

My dream was to be able to talk again even though I need got back from the phone and sat down,

"That was angel's doctor. She said that the surgery for angel would be successful but it costs over 10 thousand dollars and our insurance doesn't cover enough of it. We still have to pay over 50% of the money. But we can't afford it. By the time we can angel will probably be 9 years old and it might be too late to fix her lungs."She sighed and put her head in her hands. My dad rubbed her back trying to sooth her but I wasn't helping much. I was also bummed because I might not be able to talk again until I turn 9 years old, which is 3 years from now and if I do get my lungs fixed, it might not even work. Fang, as if sensing my saddened mood, took my small hand in his and squeezed lightly. I squeezed his hand back and smiled a little bit but my mood was still sad.

By the time our food had come, our mood wasn't so glum. We still were sad but we tired cheering up the mood. Our food was set in front of us and I could see the steam rising from the food. It looked yummy, I didn't wait to grab the parsieanm cheese and make it snow on my spaghetti. Before I could eat, fang stopped me and cut up my food. I didn't like being treated like a helpless girl but fang did it anyways.

I practilly inhaled my food; I was so hungry and was the first to finish my dinner. Fang being the second looked over at me and chuckled. I later found out I had sauce all over my mouth and chin. After our empty dishes go cleared we got ice cream and left. I forgot what happened next because I was so full I fell asleep on the ride home.

Fang Pov:

I carried angel up to her princess style room and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and put her bear under her arms. I then turned and walked out of her room and sat down on the top of the stairs listing to my parents talking about angel and the surgery. We got news that the surgery for her would be over 10 thousand dollars and we didn't have enough to pay for it and our insurance didn't cover much of the bill.

When angel was younger, she had a really bad asthma attack that put her in the hospital for a month and she lost her ability to talk since her lungs were damaged badly. The doctors put her on medicine to help her but it was too late to help her with medicine so they put her on the waiting list for a lung transplant. We went out to dinner tonight because angel was next in line for a transplant and everyone was happy. But we soon found out that we didn't have enough money and when we do it might be too late for her.

After 5 minutes of my mom's crying and my dad's hopeless soothing words I got up and went to my room. My laptop went off and I picked it up and sat down on my bed. Since it was pitch black in my room, it took me a second or two for my eyes to adjust to the screen. It turned out I had an email and it was from her (**I'm going to say her and I mean max because it's a lot easier then always saying they. But the people who don't know that max is the blogger, it's going to stay that way)**.

_Hey Into_the_night 33,_

_I had a feeling that you had some questions for me. If you do now is the time to do so since I'm not busy with anything. Go onto Chat rooms and to the server that has my username. The password is **08-21-1997(can anyone figure out what the date is?)**And I`ll be there waiting for you to log on._

I quickly left my email and typed in the Google search engine for chat room .net and logged in. I scanned the rooms and finally found the one she was talking about. I typed in the password and like she said she was there.

**_M: Well well well, you took your time didn't you?_**

**_F: sorry I just got your email and my internet is kind of slow._**

**_M: It`s all good, so what`s your question?_**

**_F: how do you comfort little girls?_**

**_M…_**

**_F: My little sister who`s 6._**

**_M: Ah, you should said that in the first place, but why do you need to comfort her?_**

**_F: When she was 4 she had a bad asthma attack that messed up her lungs so she can't talk. We found out that she is on the waiting list but it's over 10 thousand dollars and insurance doesn't really cover it and she`s Sad._**

**_M: That`s soooo sad. I'm so sorry that you can't afford it. But take her to her favorite places and take her out for ice cream. Get her mind off of it so she isn't sad anymore. Just show that you still love her voice or no voice._**

**_F: Thanks, Im a guy so I'm not good with girls. Not even my little sister._**

**_M: It's alright. I'm a girl If you haven't already noticed. But my brother hated me until I was 3._**

**_F: I kind of got that you were a girl, but thanks for the help… again. Bye._**

**_M: That's what I'm here for but you're welcome. Bye._**

**Me:So that`s the better chapter.I spent a while on it so please review.**

**Thanks to:  
xXxAronoelxXx  
darknight47  
Millenium Ride  
VampiresExploedInLight  
Heart Breaking 101  
MouthOfLightning  
Im a Kitten and  
FightingLifeLikeADemi-God12312**

**for reviewing and helping me out with grammar and spelling errors.I swear Microsoft word hates me.**

**Anyways I`ll try and update a new chapter but not sure when.I have alot of homework, plus yearbook.  
I really feel stupid for not cleaning my room because i stepped on a plastic tape holder and it broke and when it did a piece of plastic cut my right leave plastic or anything sharp on the floor.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4:Finding her Journal

Me: So I'm typing this up during a storm also working on my story so over you. I know I haven't updated that story in forever, but Im hoping that ill finish it up and post it either tonight or tomorrow.

Fang`s Pov:

I was rushing to meet my friend in the library since we had to finish up a report for our class. I was here early so barley anyone was in the halls. I and Iggy haven't finished up our project, or at least the part that's supposed to be typed so we needed to finish it or we would fail the class, and get 2 hours detentions after school. My phone vibrated and it was a text from Iggy. 'Dude where are you?'I was going to reply but as I was turning the corner I didn't expect somebody to be there."Ow."I heard the girl I knocked down groan. I looked down and saw-Max?

Okay I'm not a creeper.I know her name because our moms are friends and we`ve went to all the same schools. So there you see? I`m not a stalker.

"Sorry I was in a rush, I didn't see you there."I said a little embarrassed."Cleary. But it`s alright."She said getting up. I helped pick up her things and I left to go to the library.

TIME SKIP

It was the end of 2nd period so I went to my next class which isn't far from my 2nd period. I got in to class and noticed a notebook on the floor under my desk. I pick it up in curiosity and looked inside it. It had no name but I couldn't help but read the first page. It was defiantly a girl, I could tell from the neat writing in purple pen. Various things were highlighted with a blue highlighter. Sticky notes adorned most of the pages and occasily a picture of something's read the first page:

_For beauty and the beat:_

_Retro styles have been coming back.__Dorky glasses really dorky?__Combat boots are a must this year.__Miley Cyrus; from fab, to drab (note: have picture of her new hair and old hair.)__Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, so call me maybe(baby.)Post link for song or have it playing as they read the post.)__Ask the readers about their favorite song and piece of clothing(only as 3 or 4)__Have a poll._

_Remember: must be posted before I get my laptop fixed._

I went on like that for pages just talking about celebrities, music and fashion on that page.

I skimmed through the rest and it all contained the same thing. I spent the whole period reading the notebook, trying to get a clue on who owns the notebook. Whoever owned it hung out with Dylan and Sam a lot since their names were in it often. Plus she often said blog but didn't really say what the names were so I couldn't contact her. After the whole day of trying to focus on the author of the journal is I get home. But my laptop went off, interrupting my sleep. I look at it and find that I never exited the blog. The words start to burn my eyes as if they were written down somewhere. But all I could think of was the journal I had found in 2nd period. Then a sudden light bulb happened and I was in a rush to get my backpack to get to the journal. Being really impatient I dump everything on the floor and I find the journal and grab it. I open it and flip the pages trying to find the quote from the screen of my laptop I had just read. Once I found it I Looked back at my laptop. The quotes matched word for word. I couldn't believe it. I have the journal of the author who writes all these popular blogs.

So I was going to email her when my mom came in."Your father and I are going out with some friends, make sure you pick up your sister from school and take care of her. You know what to do so we`ll be home around 10 or you sweetie." She said as she kissed my forehead and left my room. She didn't see the journal or blog thank god, since that would be a weird thing to talk about.'Hey mom, I was going to kill myself since the girl I loved dumped me but I found this blog. Then I found the author's journal, so I'm being a total creeper by reading it!'Ya that wouldn't turn out right.

So I then sent the email and closed my laptop. My mom and dad have different cars and I learned to drive my Moms ford focus. I got the set of I.e. keys and went out to my mom's car. I got in and it started to rain once I got to angels school. I luckily parked in a covered area and went to go sign angel out in the office. When she saw me she smiled and ran over to me.

We got home and I got Jack in the box for dinner. She was known talking a nap and I was in my room.

***_Wings_Love_Forever013 has signed in*_**

**_*Into _the _night33 has signed in*_**

**_Max: So you have my notebook._**

**_Fang: Yes I do._**

**_Max: So what have you learned about me?_**

**_Fang: You're a girl that goes to my school. I can tell you are a girl by you writing and the ink you use, plus I found your notebook in my class , so that also prove you have the same class as me just different period._**

**_Max: You're a very good detective you know. You're the only one that knows I'm a girl on this blog. _**

**_Fang: So I've been told, maybe I should do that for a sure I'll make a lot of money._**

**_Max: So when can I get my notebook back?_**

I thought about that. I really wanted to find out who this girl was, but if I give her the notebook back, I won't get any farther in finding her true self.

**_Fang: Hm, I don't know. I think I just might keep it for a while, so I can find out who you are._**

**_Max: you're a very stubborn person aren't you?_**

**_Fang: Yes, yes I am._**

**_Max: Really? A phineas and ferb quote?_**

**_Fang: You don't like that show?_**

**_Max: No I like it, it's just you could of came up with some other answer but you say that one? It's sad really._**

**_Fang: Well that`s all I could think of since my sister likes that show._**

**_Max: So now you're blaming your sister? Sheesh so rude._**

**_Fang: -_-_**

**_Max: It was a joke._**

**_Fang: Oh okay._**

**_Max: Wow you need more humor in your life….._**

**_Fang: why?_**

**_Max: Man this conversation is taken a weird turn….O_o_**

**_Fang: _**

**_Max: Soooo need any advice?_**

**_Fang: I could get some on how to find you._**

**_Max: O_O ok you need to make sure what you say doesn't turn out …..Odd…._**

I read what she said and turned a bright red. I sounded a lot like a stalker.

**_Fang: Sorry. I meant get some advice on finding out your true self so I can thank you in person._**

I sent the message and then got an idea in my head.

**_Fang: and give you your notebook back._**

**_Max: what do you mean by that? _**

**_Fang: I mean if you want your notebook back, you have to tell me who you are and show me in person. Or I go public with your notebook. _**

**_Max: and how will you do that? Make an announcement about it?_**

**_ Fang: yes, but I'll also get the people in newspaper to write an article for it._**

**_Max: you are truly evil you know that?_**

**_Fang: so is that a yes?_**

**_Max: it's a maybe, I'll think about it._**

**_Fang: Well think fast, I may just let it slip._**

**_Max: well then, I'm just going to go to bed so I can think about you dare tell anyone or you can beat on it that I will hunt you down._**

**_*Wings_Love_forever013 has logged off*_**

I know I shouldn't be scared by a little threat over the internet but I couldn't help but get Goosebumps. Her threat was simple but yet scary.

**Me: So here is the long awaited chapter! I was going to make it way longer but I just ran out of things to write. Next chapter is going to be Max`s Pov for this chapter. I put their names when they were messaging each other so I didn't have to write there usernames over and over again. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5: My Lost Notebook

**ME: so I didn't update last weekend since I went to L.A. to visit my dad in the hospital. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, and I never will**

After getting knocked down by fang, I went to the computer lab where I had a key to get in. I have a key since I'm on the school newspaper and I need to be able to get in here when needed.

I unlock the door and shove the key back into my bag and shut the door behind me. I went to a computer and logged in. Turning on the lamp and getting out my notebook that kept my thoughts for my blog, I opened up the internet and started to write up my next post.

_Had a bad day? Well we all have that. But what people are thinking is that life isn't going to get any better. People in France during the French Revolution had it harder than us. We never think things through; we go for a direct way to end things. People who are bullied are afraid to speak up. People who are abused at home don't want to tell anyone, afraid of what might happen to them. We can all stand up with the courage we build inside of us. Tell someone, it might become the high point in life when things start taking a turn for the better._

_Wings_Love_Forever013._

I finished the post in no time and posted it and was soon going to go onto my other blog and post my draft I already had typed up when I heard footsteps from down the hall. I thought nothing of it until I heard the door open and I quickly turned off the lamp and ducked down under the desks.

"Odd, I thought I saw a lamp on when we passed by." A voice said as they came into the room.

"It must have been a trick of the light or something, common we need to work on the extra credit assignment."Another voice said as they walked into the row I was in. Luck just hated me for some reason today.

"Hey look, I guess max was in here earlier but didn't turn off the computer or log out of her account. Wow looks like she's also a fan of that blogger."Said the 1st person that spoke, who I realized was tony and his friend Joey, who were also in my class for journalism.

"Dude I don't think that max was even on the computer before us since she passes us on her way here. It looks like the blogger goes here since they didn't even log out of their blog website."Joey said reading what was on the screen. Shit. All that was going through my head was _'please don't find me, please don't find me.'_

They didn't find me, but they sat down and I was trapped between them. It became really hard to stay under the table for a long period of time since I was crouching; it was dusty and was gross. I found that many people hated Darlene since she was, and i quote' a backstabbing bitch.'

I was under the table for what seemed like hours, but in reality is was only about 2 or 3 minutes. I felt something crawling up my leg and I looked down and almost screeched. There was a daddy long leg on my left leg on my pants. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I hated spiders with a passion.

Luckily god was being nice to me and the bell rang and they left the room so I almost scrambled out from under the tables and literally smacked the spider of my leg and all but ran out of the room. Not before signing out of the computer of course.

* * *

"Hey max I got the pictures for you, want me to send them to you?" Sam asked me over the phone as I was riding home on my skateboard."Yea sure, just send it to my main email, not my blog email."I answered."Got it, bye max." he hung up and I shoved my phone in my back pocket and speed up a little on my skate board.

When I got home,I unlocked the door and found a note on the fridge door as I went to get a snack.

_Went out with some friends, mom and dad are at work. I`ll be home soon and I have my cell phone if you need me,_

_Love ari._

I threw away the note and went to get my laptop from my room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and watched my all time favorite movie' Oliver and Company.' As I checked Facebook, I noticed that Ella was online. Ella was a close friend who was spending a month at her dad's house since he just got remarried. She`s coming back for the rest of the school year to live with her mom

_Hey ells, How`s your dad`s place in New York?_

_Hey max. New York isn't as fun as I thought it would be, I don't have anything to do since I finished my school work. I can't wait until I get home._

_I can't wait till you get home. Me, Lissa, Dylan, Sam, J.J, and nudge are going to at the air port with your mom when you come home. :)_

_Thanks, that's really nice._

_No problem. So how is your dad's new wife?_

_She's really nice, but I still prefer my mom. _

_What about her kids?_

_Um, she has 2. The oldest, Nate, is 21 and is really cool. Funny thing is that he is moving by us with his girlfriend since he got a scholarship for a collage by me and mom._

_That's cool, what about the other?_

_Um the middle child is Star, who is 16. She`s not that bad. She can be annoying at times though. _

_Ah well I got to go, can't wait to see you again._

I logged out of Facebook and into my blog. Reaching down, I grabbed my bag from the floor and reached in to get my notebook. My hand was looking blindly, feeling what I had in my bag, waiting for the feel of sticky notes sticking out. I didn't feel them and I thought it was hidden between my folders. So I looked as I went back to looking in my bag. I Checked and Checked again. It wasn't there.

I was seconds away from dumping everything out of my bag, when my laptop ringed. I looked at the screen, and the tab with my email said I had a message. I clicked the tab and then on the new message. It was a PM from a person that read my blog. I read it and was shocked at what I read.

'So guess what I found. Your notebook. It was on your desk, I'm guessing it was your desk, in my third period. So I just wanted to let you know so you don't over react when you don't find it in your want it back? Talk to me in the chat room at 5 if you do, which I'm guessing you do.

***_Wings_Love_Forever013 has signed in*_**

**_*Into _the _night33 has signed in*_**

**_Max: So you have my notebook._**

**_Fang: Yes I do._**

**_Max: So what have you learned about me?_**

**_Fang: You're a girl that goes to my school. I can tell you are a girl by you writing and the ink you use, plus I found your notebook in my class , so that also prove you have the same class as me just different period._**

**_Max: You're a very good detective you know. You're the only one that knows I'm a girl on this blog._**

**_Fang: So I've been told, maybe I should do that for a sure I'll make a lot of money._**

**_Max: So when can I get my notebook back?_**

I typed, really hoping he/ she doesn't say they want to know who I was. But knowing fate, it probably wasn't on my side.

**_Fang: Hm, I don't know. I think I just might keep it for a while, so I can find out who you are._**

**_Max: you're a very stubborn person aren't you?_**

**_Fang: Yes, yes I am._**

**_Max: Really? A phineas and ferb quote?_**

**_Fang: You don't like that show?_**

**_Max: No I like it, it's just you could of came up with some other answer but you say that one? It's sad really._**

**_Fang: Well that`s all I could think of since my sister likes that show._**

**_Max: So now you're blaming your sister? Sheesh so rude._**

**_Fang: -_-_**

**_Max: It was a joke._**

**_Fang: Oh okay._**

**_Max: Wow you need more humor in your life….._**

**_Fang: why?_**

**_Max: Man this conversation is taken a weird turn….O_o_**

**_Fang:_**

**_Max: Soooo need any advice?_**

**_Fang: I could get some on how to find you._**

**_Max: O_O OK you need to make sure what you say doesn't turn out …..Odd…._**

Whoever this person was, they really need to make sure what they say doesn't sound the total opposite of what they were going to say.

**_Fang: Sorry. I meant get some advice on finding out your true self so I can thank you in person._**

I groaned. The world just doesn't like me.

**_Fang: and give you your notebook back._**

**_Max: what do you mean by that?_**

**_Fang: I mean if you want your notebook back, you have to tell me who you are and show me in person. Or I go public with your notebook._**

**_Max: and how will you do that? Make an announcement about it?_**

**_Fang: yes, but I'll also get the people in newspaper to write an article for it._**

**_Max: you are truly evil you know that?_**

**_Fang: so is that a yes?_**

**_Max: it's a maybe, I'll think about it._**

**_Fang: Well think fast, I may just let it slip._**

**_Max: well then, I'm just going to go to bed so I can think about you dare tell anyone or you can beat on it that I will hunt you down._**

I sent my message, fuming with anger. I mean that person just took my notebook, and wants me to revel who I am to them in order to get my notebook back. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, the pillow muffling my scream. Just then ari walked in.

"Wow I can just feel the raging female hormones in the air."He said, then ducking when I threw a pillow at him, aiming for his head."Shut it, I'm not in the mood." I said as I logged out of the chat room and closed my laptop.

"And what is the reason my baby sister is in an angry, pillow throwing mood."He said sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Well I lost my notebook that I keep all my blog info in and some person found it and they know I'm a girl and that we go to the same school. On top of that, they want me to say who I am to them or they will read everything over the schools intercom. Today just has to be the worst day of my life."I sighed and put my head in my hand.

"Dang, that sucks I'm sorry that happened though."Ari replied, rubbing his hand up and down my back, like he did when I was younger. I loved ari, and he was the best brother I could ask for. He knew when I was angry or upset and knew the right ways to comfort me.

"So what`re you going to do?" He asked. Good Question. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm defiantly not going to reveal who I was, so I have to come up with a plan to get my notebook back. And find out who has my notebook.

**Me: Happy early Halloween! I won't be updating tomorrow since it is Halloween, so here is the 5th chapter. I wanted to finish it on Sunday but I got really lazy. Did anyone see the Pretty Little Liars Halloween Episode? Talk about it in your review if you did!  
Anyways, I want to know from all my readers, what you are going as for Halloween. My friend's mom thinks that we older kids, like In middle and high school, are too old to go trick or treating since your taking away candy that younger kids could get. I was all like 'Pshh, you're never too old to go trick or treating and plus, I'm not giving up the opportunity for free candy.'**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, it makes me feel like my story is really important. :)  
IggyIsAwesome13:I like your username, but I'm more of a fang girl than Iggy. But Thanks for reviewing.  
fallingstars97**** : Thank you for reviewing.  
****VampiresExplodeInLight: It seems like it's been a long time to me when I think about updating but thanks for reviewing.  
. .skyler: Thanks, I like that you like this story (did that make sense?)  
FightingLifeLikeADemi-God12312****: Um I don't think she did, but ill look back and double check, thanks for pointing it out and for reviewing.  
****darknite47****: Yea, my grammar isn't the best, and Microsoft word just hates me.:0  
****xXxAronoelExXx: I just reread everything, and I saw that. I'm sorry if it was confusing but ill try my nest not to do that again.  
****Millenium Ride: OMG, I WILL TOATLY UPDATE!:)lol  
MouthOfLightning****: Yea, someone else pointed it out also and I did that in this chapter. And If you did love me like**** imma-look-through-ur-window-while-u-sleep way, that would be really creepy. But thanks****J****  
Heart Breaking 101****:Thank`s for reviewing.  
IMMA KITTEN WITH A SHOE: Thanks for the advice.  
**

** BYE!**


End file.
